Fight for My Way
Details *'Title:' 쌈, 마이웨이 / Ssam, Maiwei *'Also known as:' Third-Rate My Way / Fight My Way *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-May-22 to 2017-Jul-11 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Fight for My Way OST Synopsis Despite an increasingly hostile world, Ko Dongman and Choi Aera decide not to give up. No matter what others speak of them, they together make their own way to live a happy life. --KBS World Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/QGKyTPXREko User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Seo Joon as Ko Dong Man (29) **Jo Yun Ho as child Dong Man *Kim Ji Won as Choi Ae Ra (29) **Lee Han Seo as child Ae Ra *Ahn Jae Hong as Kim Joo Man (29) *Song Ha Yoon as Baek Sul Hee (28) **Kim Ha Eun (김하은) as child Sul Hee ;People around Ko Dong Man *Son Byung Ho as Ko Hyung Shik (57) *Kim Ye Ryung as Park Soon Yang (53) *Jo Eun Yoo as Ko Dong Hee (17) **Go Na Hee as child Dong Hee *Lee Elliya as Park Hye Ran (28) ;People around Choi Ae Ra *Jun Bae Soo as Choi Chun Gap (52) *Choi Woo Shik as Park Moo Bin (29) *Kwak Dong Yun as Kim Moo Ki (26) *Kang Ki Doong (강기둥) as Jang Kyung Koo (32) ;People around Kim Joo Man *Pyo Ye Jin as Jang Ye Jin (25) *Kim Hee Chang (김희창) as General Manager Choi (40s) ;People around Baek Sul Hee *Lee Jung Eun as Geum Bok (56) *?? as Baek Jang Soo (57) ;Others *Kim Sung Oh as Hwang Jang Ho (39) *Jin Hee Kyung as Hwang Bok Hee (49) *Kim Gun Woo as Kim Tak Soo (31) *Yang Ki Won (양기원) as Choi Won Bo (38) *Chae Dong Hyun (채동현) as Yang Tae Hee (36) *Kwak Shi Yang as Kim Nam Il (ep 11-16) *Julien Kang as John Carreras (cameo, ep 13-16) *Joey Albright Production Credits *'Production Company:' Pan Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Moon Joon Ha *'Producer:' Yoon Jae Hyuk (윤재혁), Jun San, Kim Hee Yul (김희열) *'Director:' Lee Na Jung, Kim Dong Hwi *'Screenwriter:' Im Sang Choon Recognitions *'2018 Seoul International Drama Awards:' **Best Actor for Hallyu Dramas (Park Seo Joon) **Excellence Award for Hallyu Dramas *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' **Male Excellence Award (Mini-series) (Park Seo Joon) **Female Excellence Award (Mini-series) (Kim Ji Won) **Best Couple Award (Park Seo Joon & Kim Ji Won) **Netizen Award (Park Seo Joon, Kim Ji Won) **Best New Actor (Ahn Jae Hong) **Best OST Award (BtoB's “Ambiguous”) **Best Supporting Actor (Kim Sung Oh) *'2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards:' **Television Category - Best Star (Park Seo Joon) Episode Ratings See Fight for My Way/Episode Ratings Notes *The lead role was offered to Chun Woo Hee, but she turned it down. *The first script reading for the drama took place on March 24, 2017. *In order to give more time to the production of the drama, the premiere date was postponed from May 8 to May 22, 2017. External Links *Official site *Production company site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS